One shot: Nathan and kimi
by xXsnakebit3Xx
Summary: Nathan and kimi have been married or a while but wht happens when kimi wants a child...
1. Chapter 1

"Nate, please that's not fair you promised this would be the night," Kimi pouted and sat on the bed folding her arms. Nate signed and ran his fingers though her hair.

"I know..I know but we're gonna have to wait," He whispered to her.

"This is the night I'm most fertile though it means we'd have to wait another month," She replied. Kimi looked at him but he looked at her.

"For god sake Nate! We've been married for a year and a half I want a baby!" She yelled at him and blushed slightly. Usually Kimi was a timid, kind-heated and shy women of 20 unless she was deadly serious and she was serious about having a child with her husband.

"Kimi this is a bad time," Naye groaned. The amount times he had said that to her...

"Fine then forget it I give up!" She yelled at him then ran out of the room crying. She left him there sighing and holding his head.

"She knows its hard to have a kid on the ship," He said to him self as he up and dressed. Kimi sat on the deck crying.

"I don't understand...," She said whilst wiping her eyes. She awkwardly tried to walk past Nate later that day but he ended up holding her tight.

"You know we have to wait, you agreed when we got engaged," He said to her. She just looked away.

"And you agreed to start a family with me! You have promised me that we would try for one!" She said back to him. He just sighed again.

"Then why did we get married? Did we rush?" He asked. Kimi was getting to breaking point.

"Because I love you! Don't tell me your regretting marrying me," She yelled at him. He jus looked away.

"Maybe we rushed... I mean you know how hard it is on the ship for a married couple," He said bad and returning his gaze to her. Kimi felt tears roll down her her checks at his comment.

"You know what then fine!" She yelled as she took of her ring and shoved into his chest then ran off into her room crying leaving him standing shocked. She spent hours in the locked room and only came out for dinner.

"Kimi where's your ring?" Thomas asked curiously looking at her finger.

"Oh I don't know ask him," She said and looked at her food. She picked at it and never looked at Nate. In fact she felt so awkward she just left and went back to her room crying again. Nate wanted to follow her but he didn't understand why she was so upset. As he cleaned the dishes he re though that day.

"Oh Sh!" He yelled and dropped the plates in the sink and ran into his room where he found Kimi on the bed crying. He realised he basically said I wished I haven't married you...

"Kimi," He said as he held her tight in to him. She struggles but soon gave in and cuddled into his chest.

"I love you, and I never meant what I said earlier," He whispered in her ear and kissed her head. She turned back into her self and cuddled I to him.

"Nate, we've been married for 2 years nearly, I'm not going to stay young and fertile for ever," She said looking up at him. He kissed her.

"The truth I'm scared...about everything. I'm a pirate this is my life," He said but he held her tight. He then let her go and sat her on the edge of the bed and kneeled infront of her.

"Kimi I love you so much and I want a child with you," He said blushing slightly but he put her ring back on her finger. She felt her eyes tear up but she slowly pulled him up to her face and kissed him. He embraced her gently pushing her down on the bed and then night of trying for a child had just began...

8 months later...

"You guys are welcome to stay here for as long as you need," Kimi said whilst holding her bump and looking at the Sirius crew. Nate as embracing her from behind. They stood in the kitchen of Nate and Kimi's house.

"Il be off duty for a couple of months cap'in," Nate said and looked at Morgan.

"Well looks like we all will, well stay with ya lass until you and the child can come aboard," Cap'in replied. The crew nodded and Kimi felt touched at the gesture. She cuddled into her husband's back and rubbed her bump.


	2. Chapter 2

My wife is beautiful. I could come to her doing anything and it would just seem normal but not this time.

"Oh ow ow," Kimi yelled. She was naked kneeling up on the floor clutching the bed for dear life.

"Oh! The baby!" I yelled and ran to her side. She just giggled and kissed me. I guessed I was wrong.

"Contractions hunny please don't worry I think you'd know if it was the baby trust me," She whispered and panted slightly before getting up and clutching her stomach and slowly pulling on her dressing gown. I couldn't help but get slight aroused by the sight and kisses her neck.

"Mm...why don't you keep that off and Il keep you warm," I whispered in ear whilst feeling all over her bump. Soon we was both naked on the bed as I crawled ontop of her.

"Hey guys where the mil...Ew holy! Shut the door if your gunna, Ah!" Thomas screamed and ran out shutting the door. Kimi got embarssed slightly and went back to being shy.

"Baby, come on don't leave me like this...please I don't wanna take a shower," I whimpered and kissed her neck over and over. 2 minutes later I was in the bath in cold water.

"You owe me kimi!" I yelled. I knew it was hard on her but a quickie wasn't going to hurt. Kimi just blushed everytime she saw me or Thomas from that day.

"Go for a bath Nath," She whispered to me.

"No I had freezing cold one this morning," I replied. She just kissed me and repeated what she said. And soon I was back in the bath luckily in warm water this time. I shut my eyes and leaned back before soon I felt something, like a person straddle me. I opened them and found kimi sitting on my lip and she pressed a finger to my lip before positioning herself over me and sliding down. We had hot "I'm sorry for earlier" sex all night.


End file.
